Flying Solo?
by FunkyDuck13
Summary: First fanfic ever! Ruffnuts life takes a turn after a flying accident. Will she lose someone important to her? Who will be there to help her cope? [SnotloutXRuffnut] [HiccupXAstrid]


Ok, my first fanfic evar(please have mercy!) this should be fun. It's a tad rambly now but...eh. Anyway enjoy, and please review!  
-

It was all my fault...  
I didn't mean for it to happen for Thor's sake! I was only mucking around...then everything changed so quickly. I never thought that I would hurt him...

-earlier that day-

"Everybody get saddled up so that we can practice those new flight maneuvers.", said a certain bossy dragon trainer while placing a saddle on his own coal black dragon.  
"or I've got a better idea", quipped Tuffnut,"How about we get a bunch of stuff, set it on fire, and see what explodes!"  
"I second Tuff's idea!", his twin said, rather loudly  
"Very funny, but we need to practice.", replied Hiccup, brushing off the twins antics  
"When are we ever gonna use these stupid flight maneuvers?", groaned Snotlout  
"Well, the next time an Berserker is trying to bash your face in, you might find them quite useful.", Astrid retorted.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look really pretty when your irritated?", Snotlout shamelessly asked the blonde viking.  
"Has anyone ever punched you so hard in the gut that you puked?", she replied, earning a snigger from the twins  
"Multiple times-wait! how does that matter?", Snotlout asked, completely missing the point. Astrid rolled her eyes at the dense viking.

Soon enough, the six viking teens were soaring through the air on their dragons. "Ok, everyone watch me.",said Hiccup, preparing to do what he call an aerial barrel roll.  
"Do we have anything better to do?", Snotlout quipped. Astrid glared at him.  
Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Ready, bud?", he asked Toothless who growled impatiently in response. The duo preformed the maneuver almost effortlessly.  
"Alright, who's next?", Hiccup asked the five other teens. Nobody spoke up.  
"How about I rephrase that, last one to attempt the maneuver cleans out the dragon pens.", the scrawny viking said, rolling his green eyes. Five hands shot up almost immediately.

"Fishlegs, I think I saw your hand first", Hiccup said, "Wanna give it a try?".  
"It's either that or shoveling dragon excriment.", said the husky teen  
"Quit using big words that we don't understand.", said Tuffnut.  
After coaxing his dragon onward, Fishlegs and Meatlug shakily preformed the barrel roll.  
"Great job, who's next?", Hiccup asked the remaining teens  
"We'll go!", the two rowdy twins said in unison  
"ehrm...ok", Hiccup agreed, knowing that, with the twins involved, this probably wasn'tgoing to end well.

The twins then steered BarfandBelch onward-well, in two different directions."Quit confusing my dragon!", Tuffnut yelled at his sister

"Who said he was your dragon?!", Ruffnut yelled back

"Guys please don't start this...", Hiccup groaned. The twins continued to bicker.  
"Nobody has to, cause it's obvious that he likes me more, troll breath!", Tuffnut retorted as he continued to egg his sister on.  
"Oh yeah?, well who feeds him and always takes care of him, YAK FACE!?"  
Meanwhile the others were discussing how to break up the sibling's spat.  
"Just let them argue it out, they'll get tired of it eventually.", suggested Astrid  
"Are you sure? it's getting sort of heated...", Fishlegs said nervously  
"Why don't we just hurl a rock at them?", suggested Snotlout, earning an eye-roll from everyone minus the bickering siblings. "What it could wo-"  
Snotlout was cut off by a sudden flash of light and more yelling from the twins.

"What was that for genius?!"  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure your head is the one that ignites the gas, I don't see how that was my fault!"  
"You almost burned my face off, idiot!"  
"I'm pretty sure that would be an improvement, asshat!"  
"I am so done with you!", Tuffnut shouted as he shoved his sister  
"WHAT IN THORS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!", screeched Ruffnut as she pulled herself back into her saddle.  
"What? I thought you wanted to go for a little swim?", Tuffnut chuckled, "Chill, we're over water and not even that high up...".  
"Then how about you go get cooled off!", Ruffnut retorted as she shoved her brother out of his saddle.  
"RUFFNUT!, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!", Hiccup yelped  
"What? we're over water, he's just gonna go for a little swim.", Ruffnut replied, alarmed by her friends sudden outburst  
"We are over the reef!", Hiccup yelled, putting emphasis on the last word.

The reef was a collection of sunken warships and large stones that were removed from Berks clogged channels. Its existed to make life for the vikings easier, but Ruffnut realized with a shock what the existence of the jagged collection of sunken materials could mean for her brother. Ruffnuts face turned white as realization hit her like a club to head. Oh no, she thought as she descended towards the water like a bolt of lightning.

She straightened BarfandBelch out right as she was about to hit the ominous, dark water.

"TUFF! WHERE ARE YOU?!", she yelped. _Please don't be dead_, she thought to herself. The large figures of the four other dragons and their riders suddenly materialized next to her.  
"DID YOU SEE HIM ANYWHERE?!", Ruffnut asked her friends with urgency  
"I think I saw him go down over there!", Snotlout said, pointing into the distance where the waves were breaking over what looked to be a clump of rocks.  
Ruffnut sped over the area that her dark haired friend had gestured to...  
and there he was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

(insert ominous sound effect here) *Le gasp! Is Tuff gone? If so, how will Ruffnut take it? find out in the next chapter. Reviews, yes please! constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
